


Dance with a Wyvern (Rider)

by Nellancholy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, heroes is the greatest blessing to all us fic writers, very short and very crack, written from my immense thirst for camilla to be my big sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Olivia has a crush.





	

Olivia’s arms swung loosely as she looked up at the night sky. Some of the other heroes were gathered around the bonfire,or scattered to mingle in their own small groups around the camp. If Maribelle were here,she’d probably have some poetic comment about how this journey was a chance to see brand-new stars,against a completely different sky. But,she wasn’t here.

  


Olivia stretched,her nightgown and her untied hair blowing slightly in the cool night wind. With the battles in Ylisse concluded for almost a year now,this sudden turn of events wasn’t unwelcome. She didn’t particularly enjoy the fighting,but it felt...familiar to sink into the ironically more relaxed life of being in an army on the march,to meet new people and bond with them in the heat of battle and the lull of preparation. She had to admit,however,that it did feel uncomfortable to leave her friends and family behind all of a sudden.

  


She’d caught sight of Gaius and...Laslow,though not quite the ones she’d settled down with. She was familiar enough with the way the Outrealms worked that this wasn’t too unsettling to her,but it still reminded her of what she’d left behind for the time being. What she might...not be sure of returning to.

  


Pushing that thought to the back of her mind,she focused instead on what she’d planned for tonight. She’d planned on...visiting,a certain someone,and possibly getting to know them a little better. A knot had already formed in her stomach. She wasn’t quite used to making the first move. After all,Gaius and Maribelle had both seperately approached her first,and both of those had led to...

  


She shook her head and balled up her fists,probably looking quite odd to anyone who might happen to be passing by. Finally,she took a deep breath and strode towards one of the tents on the outer edge of the camp,already lit by an oil lamp.

  


She inhaled. That was one of the few things that still bothered her,having to raise her voice to make her presence known,as tents have no doors to knock on. “H-hello? M-may I come in?”

  


She almost wished no one would answer,but the tent was undoubtedly occupied by the object of her...attentions. A smooth,husky voice answered,almost beckoning her in by it’s tone alone. “Oh? If it’s who I think it is...you definitely may!”

  


Olivia gulped and stepped in,face flushing red at the sight of Camilla sitting on her bedroll in her own gown. Camilla smiled slightly,eyeing her as though waiting for further action. Olivia bit her lip. “M-may I...sit?”

  


Camilla only answered with a nod and a pat on the spot next to her,which was promptly filled by Olivia’s rear. Finally within arm’s reach of her visitor,she spoke. “Well then...what brings our dear,fair dancer into my...modest boudoir this evening?”

  


Olivia gave a little gasp as she was addressed,everything she’d wanted to say before flying straight out of her thoughts. She considered using one of the lines from that book Maribelle had. No,that’d only make things even more awkward. Finally,she settled on: “Um...y-you were good today! R-really s-strong...” She followed this up with a little grunt of annoyance at herself as she turned away.

  


Thankfully,Camilla answered with a little chuckle. “Goodness,I’m happy that such a graceful lady holds little old me in such regard.” Camilla tentatively reached over,resting her firm,toned arm around Olivia’s waist,though not yet making any move to pull her in. “But are you...in the habit of making the rounds to encourage everyone?” She smiled down at Olivia,her warm breath gently alighting on Olivia’s neck as she let the question hang.

Olivia let out a sigh,instinctively letting her slender,petite form nuzzle against the taller,broader woman. Before she knew it,she was speaking again. “Um...I j-just...wanted to check on you. I-I know Clarine healed you up earlier,but I just wanted to be...sure. I know staves mightn’t get everything sometimes...”

  


Camilla sighed in response,releasing her warm,affectionate hold on Olivia to turn her back and flex slightly,inviting a stifled gasp. “See? You needn’t worry. It’ll take quite a bit more than that to put me out of commission.” At this point,she turned around again,gently wrapping both arms around Olivia,who was by this time as red as Leo’s beloved tomatoes. “But...thank you. It always means a lot to me when people care.”

  


Noticing the sentimental tone creeping into Camilla’s voice,Olivia hugged her back,her palms gently stroking Camilla’s shoulderblades. “I’m...glad. I...wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”

  


Olivia couldn’t see Camilla’s face as she responded,but she could hear the smile coming back to her. “Hmhm,that’s very...sincere of you. You remind me of a certain young lady. I guess she’s my...cousin,of sorts? So gentle and quiet and considerate...I love Elise,but even now she can be a bit of a handful.”

  


By this time they were both lying on their sides on the bedroll,nuzzling into each other’s hair. They hadn’t known each other long,but to each other’s surprise they seemed comfortable enough to just hold each other the way they were now.

  


It was at this moment that Olivia murmured softly into Camilla’s ear. “I’ve...um...never had a big sister before...”

  


The moment those words escaped her lips,they both paused.

  


“ _Oh gods,_ ” Olivia thought. “ _Now I’ve ruined it. Now she’ll think I’m some kind of weirdo pervert. Oh gods,why did I have to say that,now of all times?_ ”

  


Despite what her worst fears were already telling Olivia,as she was still nestled in Camilla’s embrace,Camilla’s only response was to sigh back,and give her a little peck on her cheek. “Would you...like to have one?”

  


Olivia glanced up in disbelief,her gaze meeting Camilla’s serene smile. Was she just playing along? What if she said no? Olivia inhaled again. “Y-yes! I’d...I’d love t-that!”

  


Camilla giggled.

  


“Well then...come here and give your big sis a kiss!”

  


...

  


“Olivia? Olivia...?”

  


Camilla shook her head,stroking Olivia’s passed-out-from-shock face.

  


“Such a cute little thing...”


End file.
